


Hanging by A Thread Connecting Me to You

by ridgeline



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cooking, Crack, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Older Characters, One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 在毕业几年之后，赤苇震惊地发现自己依然是拆弹部队成员。
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 15





	Hanging by A Thread Connecting Me to You

总的来说，木兔前辈确实很难搞。

“赤苇啊——”木兔嚷嚷，哭丧着脸站在玄关门口，“大事不好！”

赤苇站在玄关的台阶上，看着木兔一气呵成地关了门，脱了大衣，再无精打采地脱了运动鞋。在他顺势就要去拿拖鞋之前。赤苇及时地拦住了他。

“前辈，请先把口罩摘了，”他说，举起一瓶特惠装消毒喷雾，“然后把手伸出来。”

木兔抬起头，一脸困惑。

“前辈刚刚肯定是觉得很无聊，索性就去了体育馆吧。到了体育馆看到门关着，想着要想办法进去，转了一圈之后发现里面确实没有人，最后就跑来我家，”赤苇说，“说真的，MSBY黑狼不是有说短信通知开门吗？”

木兔瞪着赤苇，脸上写满了“呜哇，你怎么知道的”。

“呜哇，你怎么知道的？”他说。

“总之请先把口罩摘了，”赤苇说，伸出一只手。

木兔维持着一种奇妙的震惊表情，摘了口罩。赤苇迅速把口罩翻过来，挂在架子上。他看着木兔一副严阵以待的样子，高举双手，站在原地等待着。赤苇尽量伸出双手，把喷雾喷在木兔的双手上面，看他按照五步洗手法，左右搓洗了一遍，这才点头。

“进来吧，”他说。

两个人进了起居室，赤苇去洗手，然后回头的时候毫不意外地看到木兔已经安顿好了自己。他缩在暖炉里面，躺在地板上，一副百无聊赖的样子。暖炉对面电视已经打开，调到体育频道，正在重播某场阿根廷队对美国队的比赛。

“前辈的公寓管理说了不要随便出门吧？”赤苇说。

“呃……”木兔说，停顿，然后瞪眼了眼睛，“因为有重大事件。”

啊。赤苇慢慢地把脸偏向一边。

“赤苇！！已经禁赛两个月了！！我有种感觉！！”木兔说，表情严肃，握紧了拳头。

“你感觉？”赤苇轻轻挥手，谆谆善诱。

“我感觉！！虽然我现在是个普通的王牌……但是我又要变得不普通了！！！”木兔说。

啊。果然是这个。

赤苇再次慢慢地把脸偏向一边。

“总之我还有三份稿子要看，”他说，“前辈要吃仙贝吗？”

“要，”木兔说。

“什么口味的？”他补充。

靠着尾长寄来的老家特产，总算是成功转移了木兔前辈的注意力。赤苇怀着些许仿佛拆弹成功的心情，在暖炉另外一边坐下，继续检阅放在桌子上的稿子。虽然编辑部办公室两个月前就已经戒严，所有人都改成在家工作，但是印刷厂没有停工，作者们自然改用快递和电邮形式交稿子。

和以往一样，木兔前辈不再说话。他在赤苇工作的时候会保持安静，电视也意外地维持在偏小的音量。房间里面，只有赤苇时不时翻阅稿件的声音，木兔咀嚼仙贝的喀嚓声，电视里面传来的轻柔解说声，还有隔壁房间里面加湿器启动的声音。

不知道过了多久，等赤苇看完第二份稿件的时候，他抬起头，看到窗外已经是傍晚。

他紧急看向地板。

木兔正在看着天花板，一脸无聊。电视里面在播放广告。木兔目光呆滞，脑袋旁边放着空仙贝袋，不知道为什么竟然已经折叠成了紫阳花的形状。

警告。炸弹警告。炸弹警告。

木兔前辈的弱点之十五，一旦觉得无聊的时候，就会进入机械模式。

混蛋。现在这明明是MSBY黑狼和国家队的麻烦，我才不要决定是应该剪蓝线还是红线。这种事，在高中毕业时就已经结束了。无数想法飞掠过赤苇的脑海。

再说，炸弹里面根本就没有红线和蓝线。

他摇了摇头。

“我说啊，”木兔说，看着天花板，一脸睿智而平静，“已经两个月没有比赛了哦。”

“有这么久了吗？”赤苇轻描淡写地说。

“是啊是啊，”木兔说，“停止训练也一个半月了。也就是说，我已经两个星期没有打球了。”

赤苇算了一下。

“前辈，时间对不上吧？”他说。

“哦，上个月翔阳把侑拖了过来，我们在楼顶上打了二对二，”木兔说，“然后被管理员警告了。”

不被警告才怪吧。赤苇冷漠地想。

“明明之前就有人在屋顶上打羽毛球，”木兔继续说，一脸不解，“所以之后翔阳建议用视频打，但是果然行不通呢。”

“我把笔记本砸坏了。”他补充。

赤苇抬头，盯着天花板。决定自己不可以输给吐槽的冲动。

“迟早会再次训练的，前辈有在家做健身和自主发球练习吧，”他说，拿起第三份稿子。

“啊———哦———”

啊。发出奇怪的沮丧声音了。

赤苇翻开稿子，看向第一页。

他无视暖桌那边传来的压力。

无视。不可以纵容。

No more 《拆弹部队》。又没有奥斯卡奖。

可恶。

“时间不早了，我也该去准备晚饭了。前辈要留下来吃吗？”赤苇说。

“要！”木兔雀跃起来。

说是晚饭，其实也不过就是中午的剩菜。冰箱里面有加了黄油去煮的土豆炖肉，用醋稍微腌过的金平牛蒡，黄瓜拌撕碎的鸡肉沙拉，萝卜味增汤，搭配金枪鱼盐海带饭。赤苇一个接一个地拿出特百惠盒子。他想了一下，再拿出两个蛋。

在赤苇搅拌好蛋液，开始洗模具的时候，木兔进了厨房。

“啊，要做玉子烧吗？”他说，好奇地。

“是，要做甜的那种，”赤苇说，腾出一只手指了指流理台，“麻烦前辈把那个盒子放进微波炉，设定中火十分钟。”

木兔洗了手。他按照指示，把装冷饭的盒子放进微波炉。赤苇打开炉子，把炖肉放在左边的炉子上加热。他再在玉子烧模具上刷了一层油，放到右边的炉子上。在赤苇旁边，木兔设定好了微波炉的时间，但是没有离开。他的双手环抱在胸前，挤在赤苇旁边，看着赤苇把搅拌好的蛋液均匀地倒进模具里面。

第一层蛋皮成形之后，木兔发出赞叹的声音，似乎还想鼓掌，只是迫于厨房狭窄的空间无法施展开来。

等赤苇开始把煎蛋卷起来的时候，木兔转过身，自顾自地从橱柜里拿出两人份的筷子和碗碟。

“加番茄酱可以吧？”他问道。

“好，”赤苇回答，继续用筷子把煎蛋往前推。

木兔点了点头，然后哼着小曲，准备餐桌。

晚餐在十分钟后上桌，赤苇用叉子固定住玉子烧，再用刀子分成两份。木兔不怎么挑食，应该也算是一种优点，不过有玉子烧的时候，他会多吃一点饭。等下如果他还是饿的话，冰箱里面还有两个布丁，限定酸橙牛油果口味。只有木兔喜欢吃的奇怪味道。

“吃饭了，”赤苇宣布。

他们安静地吃了一会儿，木兔夹了一筷子黄瓜，然后停了下来，一脸若有所思。

“你知道吗？牛油果要用特殊的手法去切，”他说，“不然很容易切掉手指。”

“不知道，”赤苇说，“我很少买，东京的牛油果太贵了。”

“我懂。之前在美国打比赛的时候，教练弄了一袋，叫我们多吃，说是不饱和脂肪。及川就说啊，很多人因为不会切，被削掉了手指头！简直可怕，”木兔说，没拿筷子的手不断灵巧地飞舞。

“那你们怎么办？”赤苇礼貌而不感兴趣地问道。

“翔阳自告奋勇，找了副棒球手套戴上。我在Youtube上找了教程，给他指导，”木兔，“就好像发球指导，只是可能会切掉手指。”

“你们这是被霸凌了吧，”赤苇说，夹了一筷子牛蒡。

“啊？啊？！”木兔惊讶。

他终于把嘴里的黄瓜咽了下去，一脸目瞪口呆。

“冰箱里面有布丁，”赤苇说。

“好！”木兔说。

吃完饭之后，赤苇收拾了桌子，把剩下的食物重新装回保鲜盒。剩下的菜不多，明天早上估计得去买菜了。他琢磨。在厨房里，木兔在洗手槽里面放了热水，然后加上洗洁精，一个个地擦盘子。在盘子撞击不锈钢洗手槽的叮叮当当之间，木兔的手臂齐肘深地泡在热水里面，露出的皮肤泛红。

不知道为什么，赤苇想起了高中的时候。每年春天，大家在手上粘满滑石粉，然后跳起来摸高。白色的粉末粘在每个人的手上，斑斑点点，之后要花好大的力气洗掉。

感觉好像已经是很多年前的事情了。

木兔把最后一个盘子放到橱柜里，在毛巾上擦干净了手。

“那我就回去了，”他说，放好毛巾，“电车要停了。”

“这样，那我把布丁装到袋子里面吧，”赤苇说。

“谢啦！”木兔说。

赤苇拿了纸袋，装进两个布丁。今晚他要熬夜，把剩下的稿子看完，然后明早寄出批阅后的稿件。半个小时后，木兔就会回到自己的公寓。他多半会立刻洗个澡，然后一边吃布丁，一边在Youtube上看各种比赛录像，也许会和现在的队友收发信息。到了明天，或者后天，他又会想起烦恼，然后突然出现在赤苇的公寓前面，按下门铃。

我已经无法操控比赛了，也无法再左右你。

不，其实从一开始就从来没有过。

“你头发长了，”赤苇说。

“啊？是哦，”木兔举起手，摸了一下自己的头，“最近理发店都没有开门。我是不是该自学理发了？”

赤苇摇了摇头，放下纸袋。

“坐下，”他说，“我帮你剪。”

“不过这样会赶不上电车，你今晚就睡这里吧。”他补充。

“哦！”木兔说。

他双手揣在裤子口袋里，笑得灿烂。

FIN


End file.
